Nothing Rhymes With Orange
by artemismach
Summary: Sisters with a horrible past, Molly and Akari move to Waffle Islands and Molly is instantly infatuated with the islands moody chef, Chase Townsend. Lemon and smut abound. M for language and sexual situations. Crack fic. MollyxChase MollyxGill AkarixJulius
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Molly looked at her finally empty drawers, smiling with the satisfaction of getting completely packed 15 minutes before her stepfather, Rick was supposed to take her and her older sister to the docks at the edge of the city, to catch their boat to Castanet Island. She walked into her bathroom and peered at her reflection. She had shoulder length, dyed dark blue hair, wide hazel eyes, and a smattering of cinnamon colored freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had a nose ring and a zit on her right cheek.

Right now, her face was blotchy with a slight sheen of perspiration from packing so fast and sweeping all her unwanted items into a huge pile in the closet for Rick to deal with when he discovered it. She splashed some water on her face and bent over the sink, thinking about all the memories she'd be leaving behind in this house. Good and bad.

Her sister, Akari banged on the door, startling her out of her reverie. "Hurry up, Rick is early!" she shouted. She toweled off her face and walked out. Akari pinched her cheek. "Ready to do this?" Molly looped her arm around her sister's shoulders."Of course, I'm ready! We grew up on a farm, Ari, the city has been torture this past year and a half. I'm beyond ready to start over."

Her sister sat in the backseat, looking out the window and listening to music through her headphones. Molly sat in the front with her stepdad. He had been in their lives since they were little girls when their mother divorced their father and remarried a man she met at the small market she worked at. Her mother's name was Karen, and she died 2 years ago when Molly was 15 and Akari was 18 by their father, Jack's hand in a jealous rage when he finally tracked her down after years of keeping the girls from her. They had never really known another father, other than Rick.

Their mother's boyfriend before Rick was Jack, a wild farm boy from the next town over who got her pregnant when she was 16, but by the time they got married when she was 20, Karen only had another pregnancies worth of patience with his ways, his habit of coming home late, smelling like booze and perfume, the alcohol-fueled arguments and or fights they had almost nightly before she finally left the little shack they called a house on his father's farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley at 2 AM and came back to her parents store in Mineral Town. She worked there until she could afford a permanent room at the Inn.

Then, she met Rick. He wined and dined her as best as he could for a small town chicken farmer. He especially tried to be there for the girls, helping them with homework and taking them to special dinners and hikes.

They loved him, more than they could ever love Jack. They lived with him for a month after their mother's murder, until word got around that Jack was in town looking for his daughters, then their Aunt Popuri spirited them away in the middle of the night, to her posh apartment in the city.

Molly was lost in her thoughts until Rick jostled her shoulder. "We're here, honey! Are you okay?" He looked at her, concerned. "Yeah, I'm okay, Ricky. I'm just thinking about much I'm gonna miss you and the farm."

"We'll always be waiting for you when you two are ready to come back." He said softly. They checked in their many bags and Rick walked with them until they were about to board. "I love you girls so much. I've been blessed to see you grow. I want you to have this," he pressed an envelope into each of their hands. Akari peeked in hers and found 10,000G, so did Molly. They gasped in unison and tackled him in a huge hug. "I love you!" They squealed. He returned the hug and pushed them towards the ship. "You girls go now, have fun," He wiped a tear from his eye.

"We'll miss you so much. We'll write and call if we can!" Molly promised.

AN: I haven't written anything in over a year since I went through some crazy trauma situation. Please feel free to constructively critique me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ship finally docked and the loud horn sounded. "WE HAVE NOW DOCKED ON CASTANET ISLAND. PLEASE EXIT THE SHIP."

It was warm and sunny on the island, without a hint of clouds in the sky. It was beautiful and two kids on the beach waved at them as they walked off the boat.

Molly yawned and stretched on her tiptoes, "What a fucking trip, Ari. You okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked away. Akari grabbed their bags while Molly leaned over the edge of the dock, looking in the water. She put her hand over her eyes and scanned her surroundings. The town was adorable, she thought to herself. It's charm laid in the Cycladic house style, all made with stone and brick and clay, built into the bluff that was the town, overlooking the shimmering waves. She spotted a restaurant and a bar, a clinic, the Town Hall, a tailor's, and some other nondescript buildings. "Molly!" She called, "Let's head to that bar and grab a drink and some grub. I'm starved and that boat food looked disgusting."

"No way, I want to put our bags in our house first. Do you think they have like a taxi service or something around here?" Akari looked at her younger sister, already annoyed. Molly was very spoiled but outgoing and kind, and a bit ditzy at times. Akari was the more quiet and serious of the two, always watching from the sideline as her sister won this cheerleading award and that soccer trophy. But she liked it that way. "Do you really think there is a taxi service here, dumbass?" the eldest snapped, "This place doesn't even allow cars."

Molly huffed, folded her arms and turned around. Akari looked at the ocean and sighed.

They both jumped when they heard a horse whinny and wooden wheels creaking to a halt. "Hey there, girls! Need a ride to the house?"

A middle-aged but very muscular man jumped off the wagon and extended his hand to the pair.

"I'm Cain, I live at and own Horn Ranch along with my wife Hanna and our daughter, Renee. She's around your age, I'm sure she'd show you around sometime! She's dating Toby, from the Fishery, I can't imagine you've met him yet. I figured I would take you to the Town Hall first, to pay for your house, if you can and meet Mayor Hamilton and his assistant. Then I'll take you on your way!"

He delivered this monologue easily, as he grabbed the various bags and backpacks and suitcases that housed the movable contents of their rooms. They hopped on the wagon and they slowly made their way to the Town Hall, with the sun beating down on them. "Good Goddess is it hot on this damn island. I swear to Goddess if we don't have air conditioning!" Molly complained loudly. "Can you _please _stop cursing? We just frickin' got here, Moll. I want them to think we're at least civilized." whispered the brunette harshly. Molly fanned herself with her sunhat and didn't say a word.

'_I wonder what the hell has gotten into her,' _Akari thought. They both were silent to each other, only speaking when Cain asked them a few questions. Luckily it was a short ride. They got down and walked into the hall.

"I'll be here when you girls are done!" Cain called after them. Akari raised her hand to him and shivered at cool relief of central air conditioning. "Hello, may I help you?" asked a girl who looked around Molly's age, with a snobby look of disdain plastered on her face. "We're here to pay for our house? Do we speak to the mayor about that?" inquired Akari.

Molly sneered at her when Akari wasn't looking. "I'm the mayor's secretary, Ellie. A pleasure to meet you two. It's just a fee of 5,000G. Of course, if you wanted to buy another cottage plot, that would be 5,000G as well," The sisters looked at each other and shook their heads. "No thank you! We'll be fine," As Akari handed over the money, Molly pinched her arm lightly. "H-hey, are you sure? We can go halfsies, I don't care," Molly said in an undertone. Akari brushed her off with a wave of the hand and began for the door. Molly stumbled after her and waved farewell to the snob at the desk, whose head was already buried in a mountain of papers.

"Get everything squared away?"

The girls hopped on the wagon, "Yes, thank you Mr. Cain!" trilled Molly. "Just Cain is fine, hon. Here we go!", and whipped the reins. They sat back against their bags and enjoyed the gentle sway and the scenery on the way to their cottage. Upon arrival, they could see a slightly dilapidated barn and chicken coop and a hot spring in the back. They both jumped off the back, Molly darting up to the front door and shuffling with a ring of keys, procured from under the rug.

"Hell yeah! This place rocks, Ari!" Akari punched her in the arm, "What did I fucking say about cussing in front of people we don't know?" Molly laughed and unlocked the door finally. She wrinkled her tiny, elven nose and exclaimed, "Ah, sh-shoot, it's so musty in here! I'm gonna open all the windows and air this place the hell out!" Akari sighed and turned to help Calvin with their bags. "I'm sorry about my sister, she's got a bit of a dirty mouth…" Calvin chuckled and slapped her on the back. "Don't worry about it. When I met my wife, Hanna, she was the biggest spitfire I'd ever seen. What a mouth on her! I don't mind much," and grabbed the last backpack out of the back of the wagon and walked inside. Akari walked in and almost swooned when she saw the cute little house on the inside. The outside looked like a regular house, but inside, it was all open space with a loft and a ladder going up to it on one side of the house.

On the other side, there was a half wall midway through the room with a countertop and a bed, nightstand and small TV set on the other side. Akari plopped her bags there, thinking, '_This is pretty damn cozy. I can put plants on the counter to "extend" the wall up further.'_ Out loud, she screamed, "**I CALL THIS ROOM!**" Molly dragged her luggage up to the loft, which had another TV set, a nightstand, a futon couch, and a skylight. "I am perfectly fine taking the loft, sis. Want to get some food?" She slid down the sides of the ladder, in a new outfit. They walked to the bar, chatting occasionally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they stepped inside, Molly's world slowed down. At the bar was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was wearing an apron over a charcoal colored dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was tall, lean and had peach colored hair with a few barrettes keeping his long bangs out of his face. He had a turned up nose and Cupid's bow lips and he seemed to be muttering something to himself as he kneaded something on the counter in front of him. '_Oh, my Goddess… What a fucking hottie. I want him.'_ Her cheeks were flushed bright pink.

Akari stared at her sister curiously, as Molly had stopped at the entrance of the bar. "Umm.. are you okay, Molls?" Molly slowly nodded, still staring at the man behind the counter. A girl in a short skirt and cowboy boots popped up in front of Molly, out of nowhere, it seemed like. "Hey y'all! I'm Kathy and I'll be taking care of you today at the Brass Bar! Pick any table y'all like! I'll bring some waters over!" she said in one long breath.

Akari flipped over her menu. "So what the hell was that heart eyes shit you pulled as soon as we walked in, weirdo?" Molly blinked and slunk down in her seat. "That is the most attractive man I've ever met in my life… Did you see his eyes? They're all blue and gorgeous..." Akari snorted, she had never been boy crazy like her sister. "So do y'all know what you want? The fish meuniere is always super great when Chase is working!" Molly sat up in a rush. "That's his name? How old is he? How long has he worked here? His eyes are sooo blue, right Ari? Does he have a girlfriend? Oh, Goddess, he's soo married, isn't he? Oh, Goddess, I feel like such an idiot for even aski-"

Kathy giggled and put her hand up to stop the stream of words. "His eyes are purple actually! We just have black lights near the bar. He's 28, he's worked here for… Hmm, I'd say the better part of 10 years. He left the island for a while though, when the fires started getting colder…" She shivered and the sisters exchanged a look.

"He just came back a few months ago from the city, to work under Yolanda again. He is single - sort of. Um, it's not exactly my place to say anything about the situation... But you're better off looking for something with one of the other guys around, they're super duper nice!" Molly sighed. "28 is waaaay too old, Moll! You're 17!" She death glared Akari. "I know how old I am! And I'm turning 18 in a few months anyway!" She turned to Kathy, "How is the bouillabaisse? I think I'm going to do that, with a blackberry cocktail." Kathy raised an eyebrow. "I can't serve you alcohol, missy, almost 18 or not." She hung her head, "I tried. Ari, what are you getting?" Akari scrunched up her nose. "I'll have stir fry, salad and…. 5 blackberry cocktails! Thanks, Kathy!" and handed their menus over. 15 minutes later, the chef was bringing them their meals. Molly sat up straighter and fixed her bangs. He set the plates down with a thud and said flatly, "Enjoy. Compliments of.. Me." Molly fluttered her eyelashes at him and he cocked his head almost imperceptibly. "So, do you like the island, Mr. Chase?" He scratched the back of his head in a bored fashion. "I guess. It's alright. Not a lot of shit to do here." Molly giggled and Akari, keen on ignoring her sister's obvious flirting, decided to dig into her food. It was amazing. She complimented the dish and he gave her an annoyed glance as Molly chattered on.

"So, do you guys have phones or computers or anything here?" Chase tapped his foot, getting impatient with this _teenager_ trying to flirt with him. "No, not really. I have to get back to work." He walked away abruptly. "God, what is his deal? He's soooo fucking cute, Ari, you have to admit."

Molly started to eat her own food, as her sister moved onto her cocktails.

Two hours later, Akari stumbled out the door after making Molly promise to come home before midnight. Akari sat at the bar and talked to Kathy for the rest of the night while trying to make eye contact with Chase until he took off his apron and walked out the back door. Molly waited a respectable few minutes before saying adios to Kathy and running out the door into the cool summer night after Chase. He hadn't gone far. He was sitting by the bridge, facing the moonlit ocean smoking a cigarette.

"Can I bum one?" Chase jumped at the sound of a sweet, feminine voice coming from behind him. "How old are you?" She smirked. "Almost 18. I've smoked before anyways, lots of times. Can I please have one, Mr. Chase?"

He exhaled smoke and handed her a cigarette and a lighter. "You can stop that Mister shit. I'm 28, not 40. Why are you out so late?" She lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Wow, haven't had one of these in a while. I'm just getting to know Kathy better," he nodded and resumed looking at the ocean. After a few minutes of silence, Molly stepped closer to him and sat down on the edge of the bridge. "I love the ocean at night, especially when the moon is full like this. Don't you?" she whispered dreamily. Chase looked down at the honey brunette in awe. '_Damn, I was thinking the same shit. She's kind of a cute little broad. Too damn young. I'd get some serious flak for this.'_

He stubbed out his cigarette with his sandal. "Don't get any ideas, _kid_. I'm too old for you." She put hers out as well and stood up. "Well, I'm almost 18. I'm not a 'kid' anymore and haven't been for a long time. Good-night Chase." Chase sighed, knowing he hurt her feelings. He could feel himself getting those small guilty pangs in his chest. He caught up with her down the road and grabbed her elbow. She yanked it away, surprised and blushed bright red. "W-what?" He offered her his elbow. "Let me walk you home, Molly. It's late and there are wild animals around the island." She took his elbow and they walked back to her sister's cottage. He ruffled her hair as he left her on the porch, without a word and continued home.

She peeked in the window and her sister was passed out luckily, as she heard snoring through the open window. She crept in the door and snuck up into the loft, where she fell asleep dreaming of the peach haired chef.

In the two weeks they had been on the island, Akari planted tomatoes, corn, and onions; Molly purchased a cow, a sheep and a chicken and both had been working hard and making steady cash. Molly went to the bar almost every night now, and Chase would walk her home after his shift, usually silent. Sometimes they talked, and whenever she felt him look down on her when she was facing away or met his lilac gaze, she felt her cheeks heat up and her feelings for him increase.

One such night, Molly arrived at the bar in a white strapless sundress. With her new tan, the color made her skin and lightly lined hazel eyes glow. Her tiny, curvy body was accentuated by the tightness of the dress and Chase couldn't help but stare at her while she exchanged pleasantries with Kathy. '_Damn, she's fine. But she's so young. I can't. That'd be fucking stupid.'_ She walked over to her usual spot at the bar. "Want anything to drink, Molly?"

Molly giggled, "You're in a good mood today! I guess.. I'll take.. Hmm.." She scratched her chin dramatically. "I think I would like an orange cocktail. It's my favorite flavor!"

"Absolutely not. I could get fired for giving you alcohol. You're 17."

She shrugged. "Do you really think Hayden would fire _YOU_, let alone even find out? Kathy gives them to me," she fibbed. Chase sighed, defeated. "Here. Orange is my favorite flavor too, by the way. I can't get enough of them." She slammed back the drink and pushed it forward with one finger, a silent request for more. He refilled her glass and made an extra on standby. "So, why did you come back here from the city?" He stiffened. '_Ah, here comes a barrage of personal questions.'_

"I wanted to." Drawled Chase, simply. Molly drank the next 2 drinks quickly. "These are good! When do you get off?" He chopped some more onion slices and dropped them into the big stock pot bubbling away on the stove. "Same time as always, cupcake. Why?" Molly shrugged, "Oh, u-um, just wondering. Since we always walk home together…"

Inside, she was freaking out, but she tried to maintain a cool facade for the moody chef. '_Oh, Goddess! He called me cupcake!'_

"You mean, you wait for me to get off to walk you back to your house? I don't get how you can just sit here all evening and not get bored,"

He had a snide tone to this remark and Molly shrank back a little at being called out so bluntly. "I just like hanging out with you, I guess," she mumbled. He set a bowl of soup in front of her. "On the house, cupcake, eat up. I enjoy when you come into the bar and hang out here."

Chase was careful not to say he didn't enjoy her hanging out WITH him, he didn't want to get her hopes up. But she was definitely starting to grow on him. As he cooked and she ate, his thoughts wandered to someone he'd been neglecting lately for more shifts at work, to see Molly.

'_Ah, fuck. Julius. He's probably pissed at me for ignoring him these past few weeks. At least I HAVE been at work when I blow him off. I wonder if he'll meet up with me tonight?'_ He excused himself quickly to the back office and dialed the Jewelers' number quickly, his cock growing slightly hard at the thought of Julius' mouth all over it in a few hours. "Hello, Mira. May I speak to Julius? ... Thank you." His lover's voice purred through the phone. "So you finally call me after 2 weeks, huh? Does Chasey-Wasey need something from me? Something only my pretty, little mouth can do?" Chase grunted. "Shut the fuck up, Juli. I think you know what I need. I get off at midnight tonight. Be at my house in 10 minutes. Or else!" He barked into the phone. Julius meowed loudly. "I love when you talk to me like that, Daddy. I'll be there, dressed to impress." Chase laughed, "You mean naked? That's when I think you're your best." Then hung up.

He walked back out to work his remaining 20 minutes. "Who was that?" Molly pushed her bowl across the counter for him to put in the dishwasher. "The soup was amazing, by the way, thank you, Chasey!" He jerked back an inch, as if she somehow heard Julius on the phone, through the hallway and 3 rooms away.

"Just a friend. You ready to hit it, daisy?" Molly squealed silently, while his back was turned. "Y-yeah, o-of course I am," She slurred her words some and Chase just rolled his eyes and offered his elbow like he did every night.

'_This is what I get for giving a 17-year-old unlimited, free alcohol.'_

As they walked through the town in silence, Molly suddenly broke free from his grip and sat on the grass overlooking the water. Chase plopped down next to her and handed her a cigarette. He lit his, then lit hers for her while it was sticking out of her mouth.

"I just love the ocean. My old town had a small beach, but we could never see the ocean like this because most of the coast was a forest." Molly smiled as she stared out at the water, in a haze. She scooted closer to chase and exhaled a plume of smoke as she laid her head against his shoulder. Chase took his gasper out of his mouth and kissed the top of her light brown hair. She looked up at him with those big, hazel eyes and he closed in the distance between them with his lips.

She hadn't kissed a boy in forever since she first got to the city, but kissing Chase felt so right and satisfying to her. He put his hands on her face, and she trailed one hand up his chest, leaving it in the crack of exposed skin from his dress shirt, undone by a few buttons. He moaned quietly and leaned deeper into the kiss and gently pushed his tongue against her soft lips, into her mouth. She tasted like smoke and oranges, sweet and sour and acrid but somehow intoxicating.

'_Fuck, it's finally happening! I'm kissing Chase!'_

As soon as it began, it was over. She pulled away, out of breath. "What did that mean?" she said lowly. Chase started to stand up and extended his hand. "It means I kissed you while we walked home." She looked up at him, her face so openly full of adoration that he had to cringe and look away.

'_Nice, Chase. You made out with an underage girl on your way to meet up with your friend with benefits. And Kathy said the city would change me. Ha. I was already a piece of shit before.'_

Molly felt like she was floating all the way to her doorstep, where Chase kissed her lips lightly once more, and her forehead hard before ambling home, where his lover was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Akari pushed her hair out of her face and stomped when she noticed she had dirt all over her hands, now on her face. Her sister had been absolutely insufferable lately, completely obsessed with Chase and being at the bar as soon as she rushed through taking care of the animals and watering the orange tree she had planted a few weeks ago. '_I can't wait until this stupid infatuation ends. I really need some damn help around here.'_

Akari turned to Luke, the 19-year-old carpenter from the Garmon Mine district was plowing some plots for her and helping around the field for a small amount of cash every day. He had long blue hair, almond shaped amber eyes and wore a ripped up leather vest. Akari squinted at him from across the field. '_Are all his clothes ripped somewhere? How impractical.' _He caught her staring and crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue, causing her to giggle without meaning to.

"You almost done over there? I think I'm gonna go to the bar. You are welcome to come if you want, my treat!" Luke jumped up and wiped the sweat off his face. "I'm so hungry! Let's go right now!"

The thing about Luke is that he was like an overgrown child. He always shouted and was jumping around and Akari wasn't sure how she'd been able to stand him for more than 10 minutes, but it worked. "Let me change, and um, clean up a little first. You may come inside and have some water if you'd like.." Luke followed the mousy brunette inside and poured two glasses of water while she went into the bathroom and ran the tap for a few minutes. She came back out in a strappy sundress with daisies on it.

"Do a twirl, Kari! That's a cute dress!" Akari blushed but obliged because she didn't know what else to do. He clapped and patted her heartily on the back as they walked out the door. They made their way to the bar and sat down to order. She glanced at the bar and saw her sister talking to Chase, who was chopping something and looking up occasionally to nod or laugh awkwardly. Luke noticed her gaze and shook his head. "I never fuckin' liked that asshole. He's such a player. He really hurt Maya, the waitress at the bar when she was younger," Her head snapped towards him. "God, my sister is freakin' obsessed with him these days. She hangs out here all goddess damn day just so they can walk home together. What did he do to Maya?!"

Luke's face got suddenly serious as he lowered his voice, "It never really was talked about much but Chase used to work at the Ocarina Inn when he was 23 years old. The waitress there was the owner's daughter, Maya. And she was 13. She had a huge crush on him and everyone knew it and thought it was cute. He hated her, or acted like it at least, until one night after the fireworks, he slept with her. He basically forced himself on her. She liked him a lot but she was still a kid, still really immature. She felt really bad the next day and told her mom. Her parents didn't tell anyone but they fired Chase and got him a job next door, until he just up and left for the city a month later. Interesting punishment for such an asshole, but they didn't want to make waves or something. But they aren't even allowed in the same room without one of her parents still. Her parents never talked about it with anyone else. I only know because I was close friends with Maya at the time. It was wicked fucked up, man."

Akari was shocked, but not really. She didn't get a good vibe off this guy.

She observed Luke staring at her sister, wide-eyed, unabashedly. "She's really pretty, she seems nice… I wish I could talk to her." The wist in his voice was palpable to Akari. She chuckled and threw some money on the table. "Go talk to her! She is pretty nice sometimes,"

He shook his head. "Maybe I will. She looks preoccupied with Chef Boyardee. I wouldn't want to be on that guy's bad side." Akari shivered and hoped she could find time to have a chat with her sister about this fucking creep.

As Chase walked her home that night, Molly felt confident enough to grab his hand, and when he didn't pull away, she led him to a blanket on the beach nearby. He stopped short of the red checkered blanket, "What the fuck is this, Molly?" she giggled and sat down, cross-legged. "Just a little setup. Have a seat and a mimosa!"

"What in the hell is a mimosa?" She poured him a glass and he gulped it all down, not caring. "Orange juice and champagne. I squeezed the juice fresh this morning for this." She beamed at him and her teeth glowed bright white in the moonlight. He leaned over to her and kissed and, and she laid down on the blanket, Chase settling himself on top of her. They kissed for what felt like hours. Chase ran his warm, calloused hands over her back and Molly shivered and kissed him deeper, running her tongue over his lips. He responded by pulling her head closer to his and tracing her waistband with one finger. She moaned softly into his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his hand into her panties and she jumped back. "U-um I'm not really down for that right now… I'm sorry…" He removed his hand and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Don't be sorry. Come here, Molly." Her insides melted at the authoritative tone in his voice and obediently moved closer. He wrapped his arm around her and laid down.

And as the sun came up, they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Chase! Wake the fuck up!" screeched a familiar, unnaturally high pitched males voice. "Get up! Get up now! What the hell are you doing on this beach?!" Chase was almost afraid to open his eyes and fry them with the sun. "Sleeping, jackass. Why the fuck are you screaming at me and Molly on the beach?" He shaded his eyes and realized Molly wasn't next to him. "She must have left, pretty boy! Get up, and take me for lunch,"

Julius crossed his arms and looked down at Chase angrily. "Get up, Chasey!" Chase flipped Julius off. "Get lost. I'll see you tonight, hey?"

Julius harrumphed. "I'm not your fuck toy just because I'm the only man on this island who is also into men. And the only person on this island who will fuck you." Chase dusted off his pants and grabbed Julius' throat. "What did you just say to your Master, bitch? I'll fucking get you tonight for that shit. I will not go easy on you," Julius struggled to breathe and Chase let out a low growl into his ear as he whispered, "You better not forget who your Daddy is. I own that ass, Juli. You will obey me. Be at my house 30 minutes before I get off my shift to choke on this fucking cock, slut."

Julius gasped for breath, alone on the sunny shore as Chase let go of his death grip and stalked off, after slapping his ass. '_I wonder what the fuck he was doing with Molly..'_

Molly had basically ignored anyone who wasn't Chase or Kathy, whereas Akari got familiar with the island quickly and became a favorite of the older people on the island, as she'd always give them part of her crop or some Shining animal products. Molly sat the bar and did shots with Kathy as they bugged Chase.

"Hey, cutie. Want a drink?" Chase turned towards Molly from his usual spot behind the bar, and she swore her heart stopped for a second. They'd taken to making out every night he walked her home, sometimes for a minute or two, but sometimes they laid on the beach for hours, but these days, when she tried to take things a step further, he'd stop her. '_**You're too young, I'd get so much shit for this. You know I want to, baby.'**_

"A grape cocktail, please! How are you tonight?" she smiled at the object of her adoration widely. He blushed and stuttered, "B-better, now that you showed up. I was getting pretty bored without you begging me for food every thirty minutes," She slapped his arm, "Well, I won't ask for ANYTHING tonight then."

Chase shook his head and smiled, she was so fucking cute sometimes. He started boiling a pot of water and leaned against the bar with his hands on it, Molly interlace her hand with his and he stepped back a few inches. "When's your birthday?" Molly's fair chest flushed red. "In three hours, why?"

Chase shook his head and hung up his apron, shut the stoves off. "Just wondering. Wanna get out of here, buttercup?" Molly jumped off her stool and ran out the door, Chase walking behind her. As they walked through the night, the path almost burned into Molly's mind, she wanted to ask him how he felt about her, but settled on: "Where are we going?" Chase stopped in the middle of the path and pointed to her house. "If you need pajamas or anything, go get them."

'_Oh. My. Goddess. I am sleeping over at Chase's house. Oh jeez, what do I tell Akari?'_

She crept inside and gathered some shorts and a t-shirt, and scribbled out a quick note.

**Akari - **

**I am sleeping at Kathy's tonight**

**Will be back by 1 pm to do my chores**

**Love you, **

**Molly**

She grabbed Chase's hand and as they approached his house, a light was on in the back window. He unlocked the door and stood aside to let her in. "Aw, you have a nice home, babe!" He slammed the door behind her. "Thanks. It's not too special." The walls were a warm cream color and the floor was light blonde wood, there were recipes stacked haphazardly on every surface open, and a picture of Chase and another young man, with red and purple hair and lots of jewelry, laughing in a field. "Cute picture! Who is that?" Chase grunted and flicked on the light in his sitting room, where there was a soft looking purple couch, a large TV and a ratty recliner. "Nobody, Moll. Stop asking so many fucking questions. Ready for bed, baby?" he led her into his sparse room, just a king sized bed, side table, and a dresser. "Lay down, Molly. Let me make you feel good,"

She felt her whole body flush in her skimpy dress, and reluctantly shed it on the floor and sat on the edge of his bed. Chase leaned down and kissed her gently, once before they heard a muffled scream in the closet behind them.

In a blur of color and curses, Julius popped out of the closet, screaming unintelligibly. "What the fuck?!" Molly was frozen as Chase covered her with a blanket. "What the fuck are you doing here, Juli-Julius?! Get the fuck out of here, man!" Julius threw a shoe box at Chase. Then a lamp, and a black rubber boot. "**FUCK YOU, CHASE TOWNSEND, I HATE YOU!**" He screeched at the top of his lungs. Chase couldn't believe he was sleeping with a man like that for so damn long. Molly couldn't believe she was witnessing this naked man she had never seen before throwing a tantrum. "Get the hell out, Julius. You're making an ass of yourself." Chase's teeth were clenched and his fists were balled up by his sides. Molly was actually a little scared. "You _**DEMANDED **_that I come over tonight before your shift ended! You ditched me for a _TEENAGER?!_" Chase grabbed Julius by the back of the neck_. _"I don't care what you have to say. You're not going to tell anyone on this island _jack shit, bitch. _You know what I'm capable of."

Julius shivered at the coldness in his now ex-lovers voice. "Fine. I'll fucking leave. But be careful with jailbait. You'll get kicked off the island. _AGAIN."_

Chase slammed his front door. Molly cowered under her blanket on his bed. He paced around for a few minutes and gave her a sly smile.

'_Finally 18, huh? Time for me to step in.'_

He removed her panties and bra and kissed her slowly. He brought out a joint and lit it for her to hit. "Why are you treating me like a virgin, Chase? I'm fine, damn it!" He was shocked. He had no clue she had already experimented with this stuff before. She was very rebellious and he knew that. She inhaled the sweet smelling smoke and blew it out as slowly as she could. She had 2 more puffs of the joint. "Where the fuck did you get this? I didn't think you could get any out here! I used to get mine from this stoner musician in the Valley next to my hometown. Best herb I ever had,"

She peeked at him from behind her azure locks and smiled cheekily at Chase as he stared at her.

'_Oh my Goddess, this is it! I'm about to sleep with the hottest guy on the island.'_

'_Goddess damn, this is it. Finally about to fuck this dumb slut. She is kind of cute and cool though. I wonder if she'd sell for me.'_

She stripped off his pants and food stained dress shirt and kissed her way down his chest. She pulled off his boxers slowly, one of the largest cocks she'd ever seen sprung out and nearly hit her in the face. She licked the tip cautiously and Chase threw his head back and shoved her face down in it. She gagged and tears sprang to her eyes, but she kept going until he pulled out of her warm, wet mouth and pulled her up into a deep kiss. He lingered over her and gazed at her soft, smooth body.

'_She's 18, why does this feel wrong now? I wanted to so bad when she was 17.'_

He thrust his member deep inside her and Molly whimpered loudly as her legs shook from the pleasure. He started pumping in and out of her, her wild cries intermingling with his groans, until he finally climaxed, pulling out and finishing on her pale stomach. "Happy birthday, baby. Did you get yours?"


	6. Chapter 6

Akari fell out of bed, startled from the incessant, loud knocking coming from her door. She crawled on the floor to the kitchen to get a knife before she opened the door. On the counter, there was a note from Molly, stating that she was at Kathy's house. She huffed, grabbed a steak knife and opened her door to see who was knocking so frantically, so late at night. It was the guy from Koto Accessories, Mira's bisexual nephew, the one everyone thought was just gay. Her mouth was a round, pink 'O'. He pushed past her and sat at her kitchen table.

"Would you like some tea…?"

He sighed.

"No, thank you, darling. I would _like _to tell you that you need to watch out for Molly. She's getting caught up with Chase. He's not a good guy,"

Akari laid her head on the table, "Tell me something I don't know!"

Julius smirked grimly. "Oh honey, I'm about to. He's been fucking me for the better part of 10 years... since we were 18…" He paused, a faraway look having overcome his face. Akari was floored. "Is there more? Is my sister in some sort of danger? So what if he's bi or whatever! Please tell me, sir," pleaded an anxious Akari. "It's definitely not because he's bisexual,"

She threw her hands up, "Then what the hell is it?" The stylish artist certainly had a flair for the dramatic, but this was serious.

"He's a drug dealer, a rapist and just… Not a guy you want to get in a girl like Molly's way. Or any decent girls way. He gets in shipments of marijuana, cocaine and something else on the other side of the island. He works with Dale, the Blacksmiths, and some bitchy girl with orange eyes. I think she lives in the woods or some shit,"

He leaned in closer to Akari and looked her deeply in the eyes.

Her face turned scarlet. He spoke slowly.

"This island has some bad people. Not everyone, but a few. I don't know Chase's whole system, just that he makes buckets of cash off of it. Please keep your sister away from him. He's not the type to keep a girl around for long, either way, he's done some things, Akari." He stood up and took a deep breath.

She grabbed his coat sleeve, "What has he done? Please, I need to know!' Julius' face was blank. "He has charges on the mainland in a 4 different cities for physically assaulting a few ex-girlfriends, and a stripper, but he has a… reputation for eliminating anyone who crosses him. He has a temper, Akari. I would hate for Molly to fan its flames,"

He looked around her house as if just noticing where he was. "I must be going. Please, come see me at the shop anytime for anything you might need."

He turned on his heel and strode out the door and shut it quietly behind him. Akari collapsed her head in her hands.

'_Oh Goddess. Of COURSE, she has to get involved with the worst guy on the island. A drug dealer-rapist-physical abuser. I should have STOPPED it. I could have given her more chores. Or found some way to make her stay on the farm. Something.'_

She shrieked aloud in frustration. Ever since their mother died, Molly had grown more and more out of control. Dyeing her hair constantly, getting piercings and a suspected tattoo on her back. She dated bad boys, drank, cursed and smoked. When they moved in with their Aunt Popuri, she fell in with an even worse crowd, one that stayed out all night and skipped school all day. Molly wouldn't listen to anyone, not even Rick.

"I'll talk to her in the morning. I'm sure she'll listen, it'd be crazy if she didn't. I just have to go to bed." Akari said to herself, as she crawled under her covers.

"Ari… Get up… I made breakfast," someone whispered loudly in her ear. Akari pulled her pillow over her head and rolled over. The blanket was suddenly snatched off the bed. "Ugh! I'm up! Why are all the freaking curtains open?"

Molly handed her a glass of iced coffee, just like they used to get back home at Kai's Snack Shack. "Sleep well?" Molly seemed the cheeriest she'd been in the two seasons they'd lived there. The table was beautifully set, with omelettes, fruit, toast and orange juice. "Wow, Molls! This looks great, where did you get it? Did you make it?" Molly rocked back and forth on her feet, beaming at her older sister. They hadn't gotten along lately, much less had a conversation as pleasant as this. "O-oh, uh, I got it at the Ocarina Inn! The girl, Maya there made it for me."

Akari wrinkled her nose at that, but sat down and dug in. "Woah, I thought Maya couldn't cook for shit! I've never had a better omelette in my life, Moll! I'll have to tell her what a good job she did,"

Molly swallowed her toast hastily, "Oh, you don't have to do that! I'm s-sure she knows that her, um, cooking has excelled recently!" Akari stared at her sister as started shoveling food into her mouth. "Are you..okay?" She asked cautiously. Molly said something as she put her dishes in the sink, however, her mouth was full of egg. She swallowed hard. "I said yeah, I'm fine, but I have to go! Bye, sis!" Akari grabbed her sister's arm and spun her around. "Hey, what the hell Molly? What about chores? Goddess, these past few seasons with y-" She paused and gestured to a chair. "Just sit down. We need to talk, Molly. I don't like who you've become since Mom died, but Chase is the cherry on top. He's… not a good guy."

Molly instantly had her guard up and sneered at her sister. "Yeah? How so? I'm sure you're just mad that I'm dating the sexiest guy on the island!" Akari sighed, she knew Molly would get angry as soon as she said his name.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry about the age difference, and his ex-boyfriend, Julius came over here last night, saying some pretty… awful stuff, Moll!" Molly put her hands on her hips and glared across the table at her sister. "Stop. I don't want to hear this fucking shit! Not from you, Akari. You're supposed to be my sister!" She started to get up from the table.

The concerned brunette grasped her sister's hand, "That's WHY I'm telling you this… I'm your sister and I love you, it's my job to take care of you! Please, promise me you'll stay away from Chase! He sells drugs, so he probably does them, he works with the meanest, nastiest men on the island, he has domestic violence charges, he has-"

Molly slapped her sister, hard, across the face. Akari gasped as her hand flew up to her cheek. Molly stepped back and looked at her hand like she just couldn't believe she actually did that. The sisters were always best friends until they moved to the city. "You-you're just jealous, _Akari_ because you're so fucking ugly! You can't even get a boyfriend! Nobody is interested in a boring farmer, who hangs out with old people!" Molly spit out her sibling's name like it was a dirty word. Akari gasped again, speechless. She could feel tears welling behind her eyes. Only Molly knew she was insecure about her looks and personality. Everyone knew Molly was prettier and more outgoing. But she never thought Molly would use that against her.

"Molly, please just hear me out!" she pleaded, tears now freely falling down her face. She could feel Molly slipping away from her, and turning into someone she hardly knew. "Oh, I've been listening! And I've heard enough from your stuffy ass! I hate you, Akari, stop trying to be my fucking mom! I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Molly flipped her off and Akari felt a pang of anger burst in her chest. Without a word, she climbed up to the loft and started throwing her sisters clothes over the railing. "Get your shit and get the fuck out. If you don't want to believe me, then you can go elsewhere, _bitch_." Molly started gathering up her clothes as they were hurled down at her. "You can't fucking do this! I live here too, you fucking asshole!" Akari laughed in a way that her sister had never heard before. "Get the fuck out, I paid for it! It's my house. And I paid for it to be nice to you! You barely live here. Just go! You have enough for a house on your own!"

Molly grabbed her clothes and shoved them into a big garbage bag and shuffled hastily away from her fuming sister. It had started to drizzle, and the air smelled clean, something she'd missed about living on a farm. She rounded the corner, out of sight from Akari and darted into the barn. She stowed her bag in a corner, behind a pile of hay. "Guess this is my home until I can get a house built… Hey, Summer, Sunshine, Nova, how are my girls?"

Her cows crowded around her and mooed for her attention. She fed them some corn out of her palm and scratched their heads, before sneaking out of the back window of the barn to see Chase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On the trek back to Chase's house, it started to pour as Molly muttered curses under her breath. She knocked on the door, then walked in. The sitting room and kitchen were empty, but she caught a whiff of that unmistakable skunky scent coming from his partially closed bedroom door. She pushed open the door ploddingly.

Chase was on the bed, lying shirtless on his back, in the near dark. The only light was from a candle sitting on the ground by the door, his room was saturated with sweet smoke. His peach hair shone in the flickering candlelight. He flashed her a languorous smile and held out a glass piece with pot in it. "I need it, thank you. My sister kicked me out," Molly laid beside him, tugged off her coat and kicked off her shoes. She hit it deeply. "Woah, Moll. What are you gonna do? Why'd she kick you out?"

"I'll just get a house of my own, I guess. I have enough money. She, uh, kicked me out because I hang around you. She made up some bullshit lies about you being a drug dealer, such bullshit, she's so fucking jealous. Where do you get this stuff? Castanet is the last place I'd expect to have good weed,"

Chase sat up on his elbows and eyed her warily as he cupped his hand over a cigarette to light it, the burst of light illuminating his captivating purple eyes. As usual, Molly's heart stopped the second his violet orbs landed on her, it was like he could see straight through her. He quirked his roseate lips in a half smile. She reached for the cigarette dangling out of his mouth and placed it in her own. "Wanna go for a walk, cupcake? I'll show you where." Molly slowly shook her head and stood up. "I should probably go buy a house... Wanna come with? I'll buy dinner at Ocarina Inn!" Chase placed his cigarette in the blue china ashtray next to his bed and laid back again. He peered at his female companion out of one eye, noting her hands slightly trembling, her gaze glued to the space above his head.

'_This really seems to mean something to her. Maybe I should go. But there's no fucking way I can show up to the Inn with a girl 10 years younger than me. Not without Jake making it horrible for me.'_

"Nah, animals aren't really my thing. Plus, I can make a better meal for myself here." Her face fell and Molly felt her doe-like eyes threatening to spill over with tears. "Fine, _Chase_, stay here. Some boyfriend you are!"

Chase chortled drily, "_Boyfriend? _You've got me fucked up, Molly. I don't really date,"

She angrily wiped her tears and pointed her finger at him. "What the hell, Chase! We've spent the last season and a half together! Talking for hours regularly. Making out damn near every Goddess damn night! You fucked me! What the fuck do you call that? 'Friends'? I might as well go find a _REAL _man to call my boyfriend!"

With that, she turned on her heel and headed for the front door. Chase leaped out of bed and blocked her way in the sitting room. "Y-you don't have to do that baby, I know we spent all that time together. I-I just…" He hung his head, pitifully. It seemed almost bogus to Molly. She rolled her eyes and clenched her fist. '_God, I had no clue he was such a DICK!' _ Molly tried to shove her way past him, "Molly, please! Baby! Please. Let's talk about this!" She stopped and stared at him, soundlessly.

He clung to her hand and dropped to his knees. "Please, baby, I need you. I'm sorry for being an asshole, I really am. You don't need to find anyone else, we've got something great… I can give you everything you need, cupcake," He feigned a tender expression.

"That is the thing, Chase, I _need _more than just what we're doing. I want a boyfriend and a label. It might seem dumb to you, but I want a defined relationship. I don't do these type of situations for long," she emphasized tiredly. Chase kissed her hand and tried to hold back a sigh. "Baby, if you need me to be your… boyfriend, I will. I'd do anything for you, you know that." Molly sat on the ratty recliner next to the door. "Then help me move into my house. And let me make you dinner!" She crossed her arms and surveyed Chase with cold eyes. "I'll do it, I'll do it," Chase promised. Molly walked out the door, set for the Town Hall.

It had stopped pouring by the time Molly got to the bridge that took her into the village. It was still somewhat raining, and her blue tresses were a little frizzy. As she entered the Hall, she patted down her hair and smoothed out her skirt. "Hi, Ellie! I'm here about buying a plot?" Molly looked around the first floor of the hall, upon finding the office vacant, she ventured upstairs. She trod noiselessly up two flights of stairs, hating the uncomfortable library vibe the whole building had. As she reached the top step, she saw that the top floor was classrooms and a little library. "May I help you, Miss?" a sophisticated voice called out.

She spun around to find a very classically handsome young man leaning against a bookshelf a few feet away from her. He had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His face looked like it was chiseled out of marble. He had a strong, straight nose, and full pink lips. His jawline was an alabaster work of art to her. His eyes were a frigid ocean for her to fall into. He slid a book onto the shelf and stuck out his hand. She mentally cursed herself for staring, he was just so… Striking.

"I'm Gill Hamilton, it's nice to meet you. Is there something I can assist you with, Miss…?" She gulped nervously, "Molly Quinn, I live on the farm here, I-I mean I did, but my sister ki- I just wanted my own, um, place for me and my animals," His hand was warm and dry, it dwarfed hers in such a way that made her cheeks glow. He reached over to a chair and grabbed a navy blue blazer and started towards the stairs. "I believe I can help you with that, Miss Quinn." He paused on the second step to look back and smile so kindly at her that she stopped moving for a note. She trailed behind this charming man that she had never noticed before.

'_I never knew the Mayor had a son, let alone someone this fucking hot!'_

She smiled at him dreamily as he settled at the information desk. Molly leaned her her elbows on the counter, making sure to give Gill a front seat view of her cleavage under her sundress. He grinned up at her from his swivel seat as he shuffled some papers into a blue folder. "What happened to Elli? She was here at this desk when we arrived on the island," Gill's porcelain features promptly twisted into a beautiful grimace.

"That was my fiance. She was filling in for me while I was at law school in the city, but when I finally came back, she was sleeping with someone on the island behind my back, so s-she left," he bit his lip. "So, you need a house, yes? The only plot it seems I can give you, unfortunately, is right across from your sisters… I can have the carpenters build you a barn and a coop, though, as well as your house for an extra 2500G! Would that interest you?" Molly nodded. 'That sounds perfect. It's not unfortunate at all, Mr. Gill," She smiled lasciviously at him and his pale cheeks flooded with crimson. "Well, just hand me the money and we will be all set! Is there anything you would like me to pass along to Luke and Dale for your home?"

She shook her head earnestly, so enamored with his etiquette and elegance that she barely heard a word he said. "I would like to know if you're available for a drink tonight?" Molly proposed. Gill looked shell shocked at the invitation but deftly recovered as he put on his jacket and stepped out from behind the counter. "I'd love to accompany such a lovely lady to a bar. I do have to let you in on something though," and leaned in closer to her ear, so close she could feel his minty breath stirring her hair. "Law school graduates are not easily reckoned with in the barscape, Miss Quinn. I'd be careful if I were you," He winked and Molly couldn't help but giggle. "You have a very cute laugh, Molly!" He said as he held open the door for her.

'_Wow, what a first! Chase doesn't even open his own front fucking door for me to come inside from the rain.' _

As they strolled through the port to the Brass Bar, they chatted lightly about law school (He graduated top of his class, something she expected), how old they both were, (He was 22), and Molly's animals. Gill held open the heavy wooden door for her and gestured for her to enter first. She walked inside the dimly lit bar and Chase was directly in her line of sight. His face brightened at the sight of her but turned into an instant glare as Gill walked in behind her.

She hadn't even thought about if he would be working tonight or not. "Hey Gill, I'm going to say hi to Kathy really quick, you can pick a table!" He nodded solemnly and scanned the room for the best table. "Is there something you would like me to order you? My treat," She was halfway across the bar already. "Um, just a melon-tini, please and thanks!" Molly called.

Chase didn't look up from the shrimp he was de-veining. "Hey baby, how's work going?" He didn't look up or answer her. "Chase? Are you okay? What's wrong with you today, huh?" She reached over the counter and put her hand on his shoulder. He brushed her hand off violently and jammed the paring knife in his left hand into the wooden cutting board with a crash. "What the _fuck_ are you doing with that guy, Molly?! You're my girlfriend, you can't go on _dates_! No matter how fancy that asshole seems, he'll always have a stick up his ass," Chase scoffed, his sneer so brazenly hateful that she almost looked away. "Can you not cause a scene, Chase? He's just a friend, all he did was open the door and buy me a drink because I have had a horrible day... I'll come over after work and we can talk about it if it bothers you that much," Chase tried to smile at her. "Okay, I guess. It doesn't bother me, I just flipped for a minute. Do I get a kiss?" Molly obliged and bent over the bar again to kiss him square on the lips. After a few seconds, Chase pulled away and saw most of the patrons of the bar giving him lecherous grins and clapping or disapproving stares.

"I have to go back there, we're discussing my new house. I'll see you later tonight?" Chase yanked the knife out of the board and nodded. "Yeah. See you then, kid." Molly huffed and stalked back to the chair Gill had reserved for her by draping his blazer on the back. She plastered a saccharine smile onto her face, "Hey, sorry about that, I was just saying 'hello'. Thanks for the drink!".

Gill gulped his drink nervously, he didn't think this was how it was going to go, he thought she was incredibly beautiful, even though she had blue hair and some unfavorable piercings in her nose and tongue. She seemed sweet and capable of being especially charming, he mused to himself.

She gulped her drink and Gill visibly winced. "So, Miss Quinn, how well acquainted are you with _Chase _Townsend?" he asked. Molly's olive skin deepened a few shades. "He's actually my, uh, boyfriend, we've been dating for a season and a half," Gill looked down at his drink, then his gaze moved the kitchen. "Ah, I see. So is it serious?" He turned to face her, large hands folded in front of him. His glacier eyes were friendly but sharp. Molly couldn't tear her stare from him. Looking into his blue hues, she couldn't possibly tell him what she knew she should say. He was art. He was haunting and gorgeous. She had Chase, but she knew she wanted something from Gill. He was absolutely alluring to her. She had no clue how the squat, sweaty mayor could have made such a man of beauty and envy.

"Well, not really, we only became official yesterday, but…" She trailed off. "He's really sweet to me, he cooks for me and we do fun things together and stuff," She finished lamely. Gill smirked. "Is that why he just yelled at you in his workplace after jamming a knife down into a cutting board? All because you came here with me? Excuse my forthrightness, but I'm sure you can do better than that, Molly."

Chase hung up his apron and wandered over to Molly's table and pulled up a chair. He wrapped his arm around Molly's thin shoulders smugly.

"Hey, Gilligan, what's up?" He turned to Molly and kissed her hard. "Having a drink with the most beautiful resident in town. And you?" Gill smiled cheekily as Chase's fair cheeks heated up. He stood abruptly, "Ready to go, babe? I had a special date for us tonight." She beamed up at him and Gill's expression turned sour.

"Oh, my Goddess, yes!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him out the bar, much to Gill's dismay. They stepped outside into the bright sunshine. Chase put on his sunglasses and Molly put her hand over her eyes and looked at him adoringly. "Where are we going, babe?" He smiled and dropped her hand, "Follow me, daisy. You'll see."


End file.
